More about a boy: Devils, back to school again no!
by superchiwo
Summary: After the events of 10x12 "About a boy" Dean still has fourteen years old. he must return to the High School posing as a student but to solve a case. And Dean would not really like the plan ... You can find more stories about a teenager Dean in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was investigating, as always. Apart from looking for new cases to solve, he kept looking how back to Dean in his actual age and how to remove the mark of Cain, when this happens.  
For now he was at a standstill, but he did not give up.  
He felt a little selfish about it, because Dean looked increasingly comfortable being 14 years of age. But he really missed his older brother, his protector and reliable partner.  
The responsibility of caring for a teenager Dean was just too heavy on his shoulders. Although he knew that Dean had cared for him all his life, being himself just a kid, literally, his brother had raised up him.  
He really wanted to make the same for his brother, if that will necessary, but he was too afraid of not doing it well, that something happen ... He never will could forgive himself.

Charlie and Dean were playing video games. In fact, their voices were getting louder and they seemed to be really enjoying it.  
Sam smiled, despite that his cries were causing him a headache, he was nice to hear Dean so happy.  
Charlie,their computer genius friend, had been really useful to get fix papers Dean.  
Now Sam had his brother's custody, as if he was his older brother. They had only had to alter some birth certificates, school papers, police files, ... All these things that Charlie was able to solve with one finger only, they were a piece of cake for her.

She and Cas had made company them in recent days, which had been really relaxed and pleasant.  
But peace could never last for Winchester. Cas had to return hastily to Heaven of where they received a terrible news: Metraton had managed to escape from prison.

Suddenly a news caught the attention of Sam. Apparently a run of bad luck strikes the Aguilena Hight School in Wedystone, in which five students died in freak accidents, they were aged between 14 and 18 and they all died in the last month.  
The last young student that died, Dylan Preston of 16 years of age, died in an explosion at the chemical laboratory of the Centre.

"Charlie, Dean! Can you come in here?"  
"Fuck Sammy! For once I was winning ..."  
"Winning?" Charlie laughed " You was cornered, little bitch."  
"That is it that you believe , I had a plan ..."  
"Yes, of course, ... Lose."  
Dean stuck his tongue Charlie and they both went to where Sam was looking at his laptop "What happens Sam? You want us to help with the investigation?" Asked Charlie "It's late. Can we eat first? I have a hole in my stomach." Dean complaint with his hand over his belly.  
"You always have a hole in your stomach." Sam lamented.  
"I'm growing, Bitch!"  
"Jerk!" Sam replied, "I think we have a case. Look this and you will say me it that think over this news."  
Charlie went close to the computer:  
"A girl died in the theater stage by the fall over her of a counterweight. A boy drowned in the pool of the Centre, apparently he got caught by automatic cleaning hose. Another girl died when going to the spring dance, it seems that her heel of her shoe broke and fell down the stairs so she breaking her neck. The strangest is the dead boy asphyxiated by an avalanche of books in the library. Who do it happens that? And the last that died in the explosion, ... If it sounds strange ... like little. " Charlie reasoned.  
"I've lost my appetite," said Dean with his face a little pale. "It seems supernatural. We must go and look."

"That I thought." Sam said.  
"How you said me that you want continue participating in the cases. How you think about you going back to school?  
"What? Sam, you know I hate school!". Dean protested. "I did not even finish it."  
"Do not be a child, Dean. It's the best way to research, talking to students as one of them."  
"I'm not a child, ... or yes. But there must be another way. You know that in High School I was always getting into trouble." He whining.  
"Well, if you don't want to help in the research..."  
"If I want, Sammy. It's just that the idea of returning to school turns my stomach."  
"Come on, Dean!" Charlie encouraged him. "It cannot be so bad. You did it once and you got survive."  
"Just barely." Dean growled. "Fuuuuuck! ... You win. I will return to school ... But only for the necessary time to solve the case. Sam is able to force me to stay in the High School. He always wanted me to finish my studies. When he was little was damn heavy nagging with that! "  
"Hey! It's a great idea." Sam grinned.  
"Don't even think, bitch!"  
"Jerk!"  
"We can try to introduce ourself in center staff." Charlie said.  
"We? ... Charlie, can be dangerous." Sam tried to dissuade her.  
"Ah, no! I going to not let out with the excuse that it is dangerous for me, when this little one will participate."  
Dean looked indignantly:  
"Who are you calling little one?"  
"Forgive Dean! I wanted meant no big one."  
"You know I'll be taller than you in a couple of years."  
"Well, in a couple of years I take that back." Charlie joked.

"Children, focus!" Sam ordered..  
"If we do this sooner will be better, we cannot run the risk of another death can will occur. Go to pack your things and we will get out immediately. We will finished drafting the plan on the road, and tomorrow we'll enroll to Dean and we can start investigating."  
"I want in front with Sam in the car!" Dean shouted.  
"Hey! I'm older and the older traveling in the front seat." Charlie protested.  
Sam intervened:  
"Whoever has done luggage and be ready before, wins and goes in front in the car with me."  
Dean and Charlie ran to their rooms.  
Sam sighed:  
"What patience I must have! Cas, if you hear me, know that I am gaining a place in heaven "  
And, resigned, went to prepare your own luggage.

To be continued ... 


	2. Chapter 2

At nightfall they arrived to Wendystone and Dean was "sleeping like a little angel", in Charlie's words.

The young Dean woke her maternal instincts, that she could have sworn that she hadn't, and looked him tenderly.

They had searched online and the only job that the school was offering was for a computer teacher. So Charlie will present for employment and she watch over the other teachers ...

Sam, as tutor of Dean, will enroll him in the High School and he take advantage to interrogate the Principal. Then he will go talk to the families of the murdered boys, pretending to be the father of a classmate of their children concerned about the terrible events.

Dean will cover the researching of fellow of the children deceased. The plan looked good.

Dean had won the race with a "Ha!" of successful and he had occupied the front seat of the Impala.  
Now he slept covered with Sam's jacket, so Charlie leaned forward to speak to Sam quietly .  
"Sam, stop in the next mall that you can see."  
"What for?"  
"To buy school's material, silly. You would not want Dean will go to school tomorrow with nothing? What kind of father are you?" She mocked.

"You're right, Charlie, I had not thought about it." Sam realized. "I will stop and we will buy school supplies and food for breakfast."  
"I'm not want waking the boy, he sleeping so comfortable ... If you don't mind you stay with him in the car because I can take care of everything."  
"Okay!" Sam agreed. "Buy milk and cereals for Dean's breakfast."  
"He would want pie ..."  
"Dean always wants cake. But it is not healthy for him."  
"Okay, Mr. Dad responsible." Charlie replied sarcastically to him.  
"Less jokes, Charlie."

With their purchases already made they came to the motel and Dean has not woke up yet, so Sam gently shook his shoulder.  
Dean mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like "shitabitmorsampleassss" and he continued to sleep.  
So that Sam shook him more vigorously and Dean jumped up:  
"What! ¿Sammy okay? You're hurt?"  
"We've arrived Dean."  
"Luckily. the journey has been very long." He said while stretching himself.  
"You've spent half the trip sleeping."  
"Woaa ... you exaggerate! I just closed my eyes for a little while."  
"A little while? You closed your eyes well over an hour ago." Said Charlie.  
"Hmmm! I was... meditating ...?"  
Sam gave him an affectionate blow on the nape.  
"He thinks musing is the same thing that snoozing" Sam laughed.  
"Come on, let's get our luggage from the trunk and go to our rooms. Tomorrow there early for school, Dean." he said with mocking singsong.  
"For school, for school ... It seems to you very funny. Does not it, Sam?"  
"I can not deny that I find this funny." Sam shrugged.  
"You know you're a bitch, right?"  
"And you a Jerk."

Carrying with their luggage they went to their rooms.  
Charlie wished them good night, with a kiss to everyone and went into her room.  
Sam and Dean entered into their room and dropping his bags down, collapsed in their respective beds.  
"I'm really tired." said Sam, "Dean wash your teeth, wear your piyama and go to the bed."  
"Damn Sam! You could pass it to me for a day."  
"Deaaaaan!"  
"Ok, ok! Like you say." Dean resigned and picking up his toilet things and his piyama of his bag, he got into the tiny bathroom.  
When he left Sam had fallen asleep on the bed.  
Dean snorted and he took off the shoes to his brother, covered him with a blanket and gently brushed the hair from his face.  
"Good night! My giant Sammy" He whispered with a sweet smile.  
Soon the three friends were sleeping peacefully.

The next morning was like any morning of any family with a teenager who has to go to class: screams, protests, haste ...  
"Dean have to finish your cereal!"  
"Charlie, I can not believe you bought me a backpack of Harry Potter, and besides with Hermione, ... Do not you will think I'm going to take this thing?"  
"Sam, you stop place my hair" Dean shook his head out of the hands of Sam "I'll take the spiky hair as usual."  
"You must make a good impression Dean. Since you insisted on going dressed like a badass, at least than your hairstyle looks good."  
"Yes, I'll parted my hair in the middle, do not fuck." The boy said ironically. "Already I'll risk my life wear the damn backpack, also I will not look like a nerd."  
"Charlie! You finish getting dressed or we'll be late. I do not understand how the girls takes so damn long time in getting be dressed." protest Sam

Charlie left the bathroom and threatened him with her comb:  
"I'm preening for a job interview, and that was a sexist statement ..."  
"As you wish! But let's go."

Finally the three were in the Impala and they were going towards Aguilera High School. They left Charlie first, for she to come closer to the educational center on their own, and Sam parked the car in the parking of the school.

Sam asked by the Principal's office and he filled the respective papers that gave him in the secretariat.

A nice woman in her fifty years that she had caressed the Dean's head three times already. "What about my damn hair?" thought Dean.  
"You can go into the office." kind woman said, waving his hand to stir the boy's hair again, which he avoided a concealed movement.  
"Mr. Soulthief is going to receive you now."

A man with a small mustache and smug smile, received them extending his hand to Sam:  
"It is gratifying to have a new student in our school. I have to informs your of our school's rules: Respect teachers, no allowed fighting , no phones, perform assigned homework ... The breach of any of these rules entails a visit to my office to talk to me. I am strict and I like that all the rules are met." He said looking at Dean harshly "I don't want to see you in my office, boy. Now you go out. His companion, Jimmy Heaven, will show you the center and he accompany you to class. You take your timetable and the Center's rules of behavior to the output of secretariat."

"Okay! ... I mean: Yes, sir!" Dean replied with a sad look to Sam and he left the office.  
Sam saw him go with his head down, and he feel a little sad. But work is work, he said himself and prepared to draw out as much information from the Principal Soulthief.  
Dean came out, took the papers listed and he said goodbye to the friendly secretary.  
He waited at the door for that boy, Jimmy, while he saw pass different groups of students: Nerds, the pretty and cutesy girls that everyone wished for girlfriends, the arrogant jocks, the lonely geeks ... The same thing always.  
Many students directed him curious stares, other dismissive looks.  
He could hear some giggles and comments about him.  
"The joy of being the new kid" sighed "I should be unaccustomed."

In his past first childhood Dean had gone through countless schools, following his father throughout the United States. So He knew what being the new student in a center, and how was having to deal with bullies, hazing and pejorative glances, before he can make his place among them.  
"I feel like Bruce Willis in Die Hard" he thought.  
Someone gave him a tap on the back and he was startled.  
"Hi, I'm Jimmy! You are Dean right? The new companion of first course. I'm in your class.  
Dean looked at the boy: thin, disheveled black hair and blue eyes, who could not hide wire-rimmed glasses.  
The boy reminded him of someone ... he did not know who. But ...  
"Hello! Yes, I'm Dean. Been about to take a punch. Do not approach people like that," he said, holding out his hand with a smile.

The boy tilted his head and stared at him, and finally he shook hands.  
"Sorry. I'm afraid I have few social skills or so my father thinks. He said me to I enroll in the welcoming program for new students. But I'm afraid I'm a hopeless case." he said, lowering his head sadly.  
"do not take what I say seriously. It was just a joke. Now, will you accompany me to our class? And you telling me all about school, okay?"  
Dean said him smiling to him.  
Jimmy smiled back at him and grabbing Dean's arm, he guided him through the corridors.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Dean followed the strange child through the corridors of the institute:  
"There's the gym, is large with 832 square meters. Some lockers are broken its lock, so you be careful, the other day was stolen my underwear and my socks while I showered. 100 meters beyond for the next hallway is the school cafeteria. Avoid dairy products, are often expired, and you watch out for the special dish of the day. I'm sure you made with leftovers from the day before. "Jimmy explained.  
"In the next hallway, turn right and then left, is the laboratory, my favorite place in addition to the Library, but unfortunately it has been closed since the accident. And down the hallway to ..."

"Wait, wait! Cut the crap ... What accident? Tell me what happened?" Dean stopped him.  
"That was three days ago, at 17 hours and 28 minutes. The few who still stayed in the Centro heard a loud noise, I would bet that exceeded 120 decibels. Dylan Preston a third grader was working on his next science project . He had recently been selected to represent Wendystone in the State Contest for Young Scientists. He was very excited, as is logical, it is very difficult to be selected." Jimmy explained  
"Inexplicably, because I know all the chemicals that are in the lab and none could cause an explosion so big, there was a tremendous explosion and Dylan died instantly. Very sad.."  
"You approached around there? Did you see something strange?  
Jimmy looked at his watch:  
"It´s seven past eight and we have Mathematics in the Classroom 207, it takes 4 minutes to get there and the teacher Mr. Kartaboon is very punctual. Always he is in the class at ten past eight. Later I'll talk with you, at lunch we will have time." He hesitated.  
"Of course, if you want to have lunch with me. I understand if you do not. Nobody does it." His blue eyes looked sadly at Dean.  
"Why they do not want?  
"I'm not exactly the most popular. They say I'm a freak."  
"You're weird, but great" Dean said as they hurried through the corridors

"I love lunch with you."  
"Wouuu ..! Really?"  
"Of course I truly, friend." Dean smiled at him.

They came into the class a minute late and Mr. Kartaboon gave them a hard look:  
"Jimmy and the new student, I guess." He put on his glasses and looked at some papers.  
"Dean Winchester. You do not start off right. Punctuality is Essential in my class. But being your first day I forgive him. Have a seat."  
And they did. Dean sat next to Jimmy and snorted. Now he had to stand a boring math class when he could be investigated.  
Dean took the notebook and he pretended to take notes while actually pointed what he knew about the case for now.

Sam left the office of the Principal Soulthief terribly frustrated.  
The prepotent little man had dodged his questions dismissively: "unfortunate events, people exaggerate, the tabloids, isolated cases ..."  
And practically he had cast him out of his office: "I am very busy, I can not waste time ..."  
Sam wondered if only protected the good name of the Centre or he had something to hide.  
He expected for better luck in visits to parents of the deceased students, hopefully they were more contributors.

Charlie expected to be received by the Principal. She was carrying a folder with his curriculum in her hand, of course totally false. She had long been waiting and the secretary led him occasionally reassuring smiles, thinking she was nervous about the interview. But it was not that really what was disturbed to the girl. Charlie wondered if she had been right to get into this.  
The adventure sounded great and was great, when I was in a book or a movie. But her trip to Oz had shown to her that it was not all that exciting when oneself really going into the real one. But now she was here and she would do what she had to do ... .. Or what Hermione would have made.

A beautiful brunette, tall and with features Indian woman approached her:  
"Miss Bradbury, I'm Carla Fotwarmer, the Director of Studies of the Center. The principal asks you to apologize for not being able to receive her. But if you do not care, I will make the interview."  
"I care?" Charlie replied approvingly watching what she saw.  
"I care? Absolutely not. I am really delighted."  
"If you please come with me to my office, Miss. Bradbury."  
"Please, call me Charlie." She smiled thinking that maybe was not such a bad idea to participate in the case.

It was lunchtime and Dean was lined up in the cafeteria next to Jimmy. The boy was proving be an inexhaustible source of information.  
Between classes, and during the course of some classes such as drawing, he had told her in detail each of the cases.  
All deceased boys had apparently gotten something they craved recently:  
Dylan being selected for the Science's Competition, the boy drowned in the pool had won the gold medal in the Intercentros Championship, the girl crushed on the stage had gotten the lead role for the first time in the play of this course, the girl who had fallen down the stairs just started dating the captain of the rugby team, and the case of the library seemed that the boy had been bullied by a group of hoodlums, until recently he became friends with one of them that ever since protected him.

They was carrying their respective trays, Dean followed Jimmy to a apart table.  
"always you sit down in this corner?" Dean asked grabbing his burger.  
"I can not in another site. That table is of Amanda Comtemper, the most desired girl in school, and her friends. That other table beyond is occupied for Alan Stair and his goons,... the table behind it is for the rugby team, with their captain" he sighed, "Danny."  
Dean looked at the table:  
"The one who was dating the girl who fell down the stairs?"  
"The same. He's ... so handsome." He looked at him sadly.  
"Anyway, I could not sit in any of these tables, and at this table is unlikely to notice us. Better not get attention."  
Dean looked at him curiously and gave a big bite of his burger:

"You said you were at the Center on the day of the explosion. Do you came near to the lab?" He asked with his mouth full.  
"You saw or smelled something strange?"  
"Well, now that you mention it I smelled of sulfur, which is strange because it is not in the list of products in the lab. It retired a while ago, because it can be dangerous, you know that can be used to make explosives, reacts with the ..."  
Dean no longer listening his explanations because his mind was joining whatever he had said.  
At first, he had thought of witchcraft, used to get their wishes ... But with this new information of Jimmy, other suspect came to mind: Demons... in special, the crossroads demons.  
He surreptitiously checked his Harry potter´s backpack. Yes, the bottle of holy water was there. Not that it was very much of a weapon, but something would.

Not was that he to think confront them alone. Sam would kill him.  
When they finished their classes, would meet with Sam and Charlie and he will tell them your suspicions.  
He wished to have his mobile phone to tell Sam what he had discovered.  
Damn stupid rules!  
Also if they were dealing with demons he was another danger. He had not his antiposesión tattoo. He made it many years after his 14 years old, and disappeared when the witch cast a spell over him.  
It would be better to spend the day without attracting attention. He would show Sam that he could be prudent and sensible.

He lost in these thoughts, did not realize that Alan Stair, a strong older boy and his goons were approaching to they.  
Jimmy grabbed his arm:  
"We're in trouble Dean" Jimmy said pale and swallowing.

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy ducked his head as if he wanted to hide under the table, while Alan Stair sat down beside him and his goons of friends sat on both sides of Dean.  
"Well, well! What have we here? The Oddball has found another freak to hold hands together. Although we all know that you who want bumble is Danny, we just have to see how you look at him. Is not so, fagot?"

He finished between laughter of his henchmen.  
"What, you introduce us your cute little friend ?."  
"Sure, Alan. This is Dean, today is his first day and he is only with me for that. Not that he wants, nor much less. Please you drop him quiet and peacefully!" Jimmy pleaded.  
"Hey! I'm with Jimmy because I want, and we did not invited you to our table. So you to get away to where have you come!"

Dean interrupted while his friend made distressed signs warning him to shut up.

Alan Stair seemed surprised at the insolence of the new child, who was not tall nor even for reached his shoulder. He was already 18 years old and he was tall and strong constitution and Dean's head was in the height of the middle chest of Alan.

"Jimmy, Jimmy," he said grasping the boy's neck tightly and forcing him to get up.  
"It seems you have not done right your job to show our High School. You not hast taught to him who he must respect here."  
"True, true! You're absolutely right, Alan. My fault. Please forgive us. This will no happen again."  
Dean stood up and shouted:  
"Release him now or ...!"  
The two bullies around him grabbed Dean by the shoulders and forced him to sit down again, with one of they on each side to him squeezing his shoulders.

Alan was double up laughing:  
"Or what? What will you do? ... Kill me with laughter?" He said as he pressed Jimmy's neck.  
Dean turned to either side, his elbows sinking hard into the stomachs of the two big boys around him, so that they had to release him.  
And he nimbly get up kneeling on the table in midst, he threw a punch to the jaw of Alan.  
"I'll do this, asshole!"  
This surprised to Alan, and he let out to Jimmy, while he reeled back:  
"Damned tadpole!"  
He roared in anger and lunged toward Dean, pushing the boy off the table, and once took the boy on the ground, Alan stood over him and started beating him brutally, while his friends cheered and helped him.  
Jimmy, that had been paralyzed at first, soon he turned and ran looking for an adult to stop the fight.

Quickly, though not soon enough for that Dean would not have received a good hiding, a pair of theachers and the assistant cook had arrived, followed by a Jimmy hysterical that constantly muttered: "They will to kill him, they will to kill him,..."  
The adults separated to Alan and Dean with difficulty.  
Professor Kartaboon, who was one of the teachers, rebuked them:

"Dean Winchester, I warned you not started with good foot and I see I was right, Alan Stair, you are a hopeless case, in fact I do not know why you still have not expelled. The two, collect your things and you join me at the office of the Director. Now! "

Jimmy helped to collect his things to Dean and when he give his backpack to him, he whispered:  
"I'm sorry Dean."  
"It's not your fault friend."  
"Do you still want to be my friend? After what has happened?"  
"Of course Jimmy. We are already friends." Dean smiled as best let him a split lip.  
"Thank you. You're my first friend here and ... really, I'm excited, man."  
Dean looked at the illusioned face of his friend, who did not know if to laugh or mourn, and he felt bad.  
He just was using him to figure out things, and he will leave soon and Jimmy would be alone. And that boy was offering his friendship with all his heart. Suddenly he felt very bad person.

The teacher Kartaboon grabbed him of his arm: "Join me!"  
And Dean was guided through the hallways, with his head down:

Sam will get angry for he have got into a fight, he had deceived to Jimmy and too, now had to face the "mustaches", which was the nickname he had named for the Principal Soulthief. What else could go wrong today?

Dean sat down in the punishment room. Alan shot him glances of hate and he was made menacing signs to him, running his finger through his throat, when the teacher was not looking at them. But Dean ignored him, Alan was now the least of his worries.  
His cheek throbbed painfully and noticed that one eye was beginning to swell. He rubbed his the ribs, it hurt him but expected to have no broken. He take his hand to the back of head, that Alan had repeatedly struck on the ground, and noticed moisture. He looked at his fingers with blood. But they were only wounds and they were of minor importance. That neither was because he was worried.

What really worried him, was that if he was ejected and he could not continue his research another young could die for his guilt, his ineptitude.  
Sam and Charlie would look disappointed with it, but no more than he was himself.  
And he had a lump in his throat at the thought about Jimmy, who he had his befriended and which he would break the heart.

Alan went into to the office and Dean could hear voices behind the door, but did not understand what was being said.  
He did not pay much attention. He was deep in thought. Although they expel him only a few days, it was enough to have screwed up for the plan.  
He expected at least Charlie had gotten the job, so they have one inside the Centre.

He took the book of rules to see which was the usual punishment for a fight.

His fingers touched the bottle of holy water and he put it in his pocket on impulse.  
Better to have it near just in case, he thought, even if he had fucked the plan, already he could not do anything to find out who was the next victim and prevent death.  
Well, he wished this was over as soon as possible: receiving the anger of the Director, know punishment, receiving the anger of sam, showering and heal their wounds and go to bed thinking how useless he was. Some alcohol could do tonight but ... was too young for that.  
So he was glad when Alan finally came out, he didn't seemed nothing repented really, so he threw glances to Dean that were real threats of slow painful death.  
But Dean decided he should try to make peace. Not for him, at least for Jimmy. And he said to him:

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened ..."  
"And you'll going to feel a lot more, dwarf." Alan Stair replied between teeth, and he left the room, leaving Dean with the word in the mouth.

Dean shrugged, and soon the teacher Kartaboon told him to go into the office.  
The boy grabbed his backpack and with a sighed entered into the Principal's office. Behind a large table, the arrogant little man was finishing a phone conversation:  
"Of course, of course as you say. If so we will. I will keep you informed."

He hung up and looked at Dean carefully without saying word for long time.

Dean, nervous since the scrutiny he said:  
"Mr. Principal, I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I deserve any punishment imposed by you. If you call my father then he will come to pick me up."  
The director leaned over the desk and looked him with an evil smile:  
"I agree with you at all."  
And then his eyes turned to black.

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing the man's eyes black, Dean quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed the bottle of holy water.  
But before he could pull it out, the director waved his hand, and Dean found himself pinned against the wall.

"So a small hunter, eh? Trying to frustrate our plans? But you had backfired, buddy."  
"How did you know I'm a hunter?" Dean asked.  
"My boss sees everything and controls everything. And she seems to have a special interest in you. Be glad, that will prevent I kill you for now. Sure, you probably suffer more." He laughed

"Your boss? Your boss is Crowley and he is in favor of respecting contracts. And apparently, you're jumping the rules. The normal is 10 years and you, what have you given them? What? A month? I do not think the King of Hell is very happy with you when he hears this."  
The demon waved his hand and Dean felt a sharp pain in his side.  
"Crowley is a coward, a bureaucrat, ... And a friend of hunters, Disgraceful! Many of us are no longer disposed to follow him. Not now that someone stronger than him and that she controls him."

Dean felt his blood ran down his side, but he tried to get more information:  
"Who's the boss of yours so powerful?"

"You ask too much. Now I'll tell you the plan. I bet you'll love it. You yourself have asked him. Remember? You said you wanted that I to tell you the punishment for you and I call your tutor. Well that's what I'm going to do."

The man said, picking up the phone.

"And then three companions yours some time with you, one you have special eager of he will have fun with you. I imagine that you have not forgotten about Alan Stair, and you know Amanda Comtemper, the head of the cheerleading squad, and Danny Pimpcocke, our beloved captain of team. "  
"Those guys are possessed? Why?" Asked Dean with painful voice.  
"Well, the three of them practically control the High School and power I like. But enough talk."

He said pointing a finger and Dean realized that he was unable to speak.

"I'll call Sam Winchester to come and pick up your child at my office and I will kill you. Cool right?"

Dean felt desperate. Sam no, please. If he died it would be his fault. The boy put his energies into getting rid of the prey in which the devil had him. A sweat started down his body as his muscles and energy are focused on getting the slightest movement.

The demon, aka Principal Soulthief, started dialing.

Charlie had gotten the job, of course. she had passed the interview and demonstrated knowledge to spare. Tomorrow she would start her classes.  
The friendly Carla had taught her the center and escorted to the staff room for presentation to her new colleagues.

Charlie had tried to extract information from them, but the teachers did not seem very communicative. After she was chatting with them, she was a secretariat to pick up her contract and her class schedule.

The loving secretary congratulated to her:

"I knew you could do it, my dear. Are you still nervous? Want you an infusion?"

Charlie was going to thank her and tell her it was not necessary, Actually I better come a glass of vodka, she thought. When she saw a filing cabinet that said "STUDENT RECORDS" and she changed her mind:

"The truth is that I could really use. If you do not mind."  
"There is no trouble, honey. I'll bring you straight away."

And when the secretary disappeared into the back area, Charlie quickly searched through the files and she got to find the files of the students deceased.  
Then she heard the old woman again and put them among her own papers.

Well, it was something. She expected that in the files they could find some clue.

Once finished her hot drink and she said goodbye to the secretary, Charlie did not have much more to do to justify staying in the center.  
She decided to walk around to locate Dean, she wanted to know how the boy was doing.

Then she will call Sam for he will come back for her and they together would do the investigation.

She spotted Dean in the line in the cafeteria, talking to a black hair's boy of his age, and she breathed quiet.  
Everything seemed fine. So she headed for the exit as she dialed Sam on her mobile:

"Sam, Dean is fine"  
Knowing it was the first thing that he was going to ask.  
"I got the job and I have school records of the victims."  
"Well Charlie, good job. I'll get you."

At that time he saw Carla that came towards her the hallway.

"Change of plans. More late I'll call you."  
And said that, she hung up and waited for the Head of Studies will come closer to her.

Sam had not stopped in all day and now he took a short break, having coffee at a nearby establishment Educational Center.  
He had covered the houses of families affected with the excuse of want to give the condolence, as the father of a classmate.

The truth, he had not gotten much. All the students seemed to have been normal adolescents, their families had not noticed anything unusual.  
The only thing that coincided was that all had good news before his death: "She was so happy that he had been given the role in the play", " I do not understand how he could drown, he was a great swimmer, gold medal at the last championship, "... But it did not seem very significant.

Sam had thought that could be witchcraft and he reviewed the room of one of the boys, the swimmer, whose father showed the bedroom to him to teach him the swimming trophies of his son.  
He had asked a glass of water, faking a cough, and took advantage of man absence to look for bags of spells or other signs of witchcraft. But he found nothing.

Well, tonight they could sneak into the rooms of the boys and look for some clue.

He hoped that Dean and Charlie had gotten more information. Charlie had called and everything seemed fine.  
I was going to pay for the coffee and leave the cafeteria to pick Dean for the Centre, when he received another call:

"Sam Winchester? I am the Principal Soulthief. I regret to inform you that your son Dean is punished for having a fight with a schoolmate."  
"How was that? Is he okay? I'm on my way."  
"Do not worry everything is under control. He will stay retained a couple of hours after school. You must come to pick up your child at seven o'clock. I want to see you in my office to talk to you."  
"I'll be there. And I regret that Dean have caused problems. Does he is fine, right?"  
"Yes. Everything is under control. Do not worry. I will see you at seven."

And with that he hung up the call.  
Sam looked at the phone and sighed.  
Is that Dean could not endure a day of school without getting into trouble? He glanced at the clock showed five o'clock.  
He could hear the noise of the kids who were leaving class. But neither Charlie nor Dean had left the High School.  
He would have to wait. He decided to order a beer to calm his nerves and improve your mood.

Jimmy had finished his classes and looked for his friend Dean.  
He could not concentrate in class thinking about how he would be. He was worried about him. He hoped that the Principal had not been too hard on his friend.  
The did not see him anywhere and he thought maybe they had sent Dean to home, and he had no phone number or knew where he lived. He cannot ask for him.  
Jimmy saw the Professor Kartaboon approaching and decided to ask him:  
"Excuse me teacher. Do you know where my classmate Dean Winchester?"  
"Still he is in the office of Mr. Soulthief."  
"Thank you, teacher."

Jimmy had an extracurricular science workshop, so nobody did not expect him in home for a couple of hours.  
Although he loved the workshop, he thought that a friend was more important, so that for the first time in his life, he would skip class and go to look for his friend.  
He never tired of mentally repeat the word "friend, my friend ..."  
So he went to the office of Principal, he was determined to wait at the door until Dean left.  
He's my friend, was repeated, and support and be there for each other is what friends do. Do not?

He wore some time waiting, while he entertained himself by calculating the length of the heating pipe, considering that each wall's tile measure is 23 inches.  
Then Jimmy heard a cry of pain behind the door.  
Dean? It seemed to be Dean.  
He should go to help his friend, but that it was the office of the Principal Soulthief ...  
He could not fail to Dean, he was his friend, he thought ...

And steeling himself he opened the door ...

To be continued ... ..


	6. Chapter 6

Dean heard helpless as the director Soulthief tended a trap for Sam by phone.  
As much as he tried to force his throat to produce any sound to alert to Sam, he was unable.  
But Dean was still struggling to break free.  
The demon hung up the phone with a smile:  
"Your father seemed worried about you. You're a good bait, it's sure."  
"Son of a bitch! You will touch a hair of Sam and I'll kill you!"  
Suddenly Dean surprised felt again he to speak and what he take advantage.  
"Bastard asshole! I shit on your dead! ..."  
"That vocabulary, young man! Let's start the punishment while other friends to come for you."  
Said Chief pretending to have his offended morality.

The short man directed his hand to the boy and began to rotate it slowly, Dean felt like a knife slowly across his brain, with unbearable pain, his nose began to bleed ...  
"Aghhhh ...!" he yelled as he struggled to get loose, while the sharp pain became stronger and stronger.  
At that moment the door opened.  
The Principal turned his head to see a paralyzed Jimmy, eyes wide, looking at the surprising situation:  
His friend was fixed to the wall a few feet off the ground and he was bleeding.  
The demon unclenched its concentration in Dean to direct it to the meddlesome child.

At that time, Dean's efforts to combat their invisible bonds worked and he could move the bottle of holy water that he still had in his hand. He threw its contents into the face of Principal, as he slipped down the wall.  
The demon's face began to smoke in contact with the holy water and the man put his hands to his head screaming in rage and pain.  
Dean wasted no time, grabbing the hand of a stunned Jimmy, pulled him running out of the office, through the hallways, now solitary, of the Centre.  
"Run, run Jimmy!"  
"What happened, Dean?" the boy asked in a trembling voice as he ran from the hand of his friend.

Dean heard footsteps coming down the hallway and opened the first door he saw.  
He pushed Jimmy on and he also went inside. He closed the door and he covered his friend's mouth with his hand on, hissing to keep quiet.  
The closet was very small. Just a place where apparently,were kept large and rolled maps. So the guys were practically on top of each other in an awkward position. But they endured very still without making a sound, until the sound of footsteps disappeared in the distance.  
Dean removed his hand from the mouth of Jimmy.  
"You're good?"  
"I thi,... think so." he said shakily.  
"But if you could remove the knee of my ... my privy parts. Please?"  
"What? Huh?"  
Dean looked up and realized that his knee was painfully nailed in the crotch of the another boy.  
"Ug! Sorry, man."  
Dean was repositioned releasing the painful privy parts of Jimmy, and both tried to be as comfortable as possible.  
They sat resting his back on both side walls of the narrow closet and moved their legs, one's legs above the other's legs, since they were practically stuck together into the maps' small closet.

"Is it better now?"  
Jimmy studied the curious position, with Dean's legs bent around him, and his feet over his shoulders, while his own legs pressed against his body, the knees glued to his face and his feet under the ass of his friend.  
"Something better." he conceded.  
"What happened? I do not understand anything."  
"It was happened is you've saved me, friend, Thank you!"  
"Me? Meeee? Really?"  
Jimmy was amazed and he get completely flushed, his face turned the color of the poppies, and he put well his glasses wearing crooked quite some time.  
Dean thought he was cute.  
"Yes, you did."  
"Wow, ... I did!"  
"You were very brave, Jimmy. Now listen carefully ... I assure you I'm not crazy, but this is what happened ..."  
Jimmy listened Dean's explanations, his blue eyes get more and more wide and his glasses slowly sliding down his nose again .

Charlie seemed to be quickly connected with Carla, and when she approached to Charlie was for invite her to lunch.  
Of course, she was delighted and soon they was chatting with confidence in the Carla's office.  
Charlie told her that the other teachers were very reserved when she asked them about the accidents in the center:  
"We have orders from the Director Soulfield for be extremely discreet about them. But the truth,... I am very concerned about the issue ... They are very strange accidents, and I fear that are not really accidents, ... you know what I mean" Carla explained to her.  
"I tried to talk to Mr. Soulthief about them, unsuccessfully. So I'm a bit watching over the center for my own side. They have been so terrible deaths, they was so young. "  
Carla's eyes filled with tears.  
Charlie took her hand in an attempt to comfort her:  
"I agree with you, and if you let me, I help you. Do you have any suspects?"  
"Well, if you promise that you will keep the secret. I'm probably wrong, but the attitude of the Principal seems suspicious. Some students regularly visit his office for no clear reason. One is Alan Stair, a guy who should have been expelled long time ago. He is always frightening and beating the smaller and weaker students. And the Principal seems to protect him. "

"Have you seen some more strange things?" charlie asked "Not really." Carla shook her head.  
"But the period after school, has become dangerous. All deaths occurred in that time. I asked the Principal provisionally close the center after school hours, but flatly refused. So I stay watching over until it closes center, trying to avoid another possible unfortunately. But I can not deny I'm scared. "  
"If you let me, I'll stay with you and we will watch over the Centre together." Charlie offered.  
Carla looked into her eyes grateful:  
"Of course, I would love Charlie".  
"Well, let's make a round. How about if you show me where the events occurred?"  
"Sounds good, thanks. It's nice not to be alone in this."  
Both women left the Carla's office towards the pool.

Sam looked at the clock and it was almost seven o'clock. he send a message to Charlie saying that expected to her at half past seven in the center door.  
Although it was a bit early, he decided to approach the principal's office, was eager to check with their own eyes that Dean was fine.  
On his way to the center Sam saw that one of the lights in the window of the top floor, was blinking. Wait ... no, it was turned on at regular intervals: two short flashes, three long, three short ... That in morse code was SOS.  
Then the signals began to vary, then the SOS was repeated. Sam took a notebook and write down: demons, Principal, trap careful, cross demons, warning Crowley, four demons ... and including SOS signs are interspersed.  
Suddenly, the light went out and Sam waited a bit, but he did not receive more signals.  
He was headed Impala and took the knife to kill demons, holy water, carved bullets ... Should he call Crowley? This was a double-edged sword, you never knew when he was on their side, or when he are going to play a dirty trick on. He typed a message telling King of Hell where they were and it was a matter of interest, but not sent it, making it ready to send with a twist.  
With all this ready,he went to the Centre avoided to the front door, and he surrounding the building looking for a more discreet entrance.

Dean had told him everything to Jimmy and he seemed incapable of speech other than "Wouuu!"  
The boy looked incredibly scared and Dean thought it best he to stay hidden in the closet.  
But he had to tell Sam, so he said he would come out and said Jimmy that wait there until they pass the danger.  
But Jimmy refused and said he accompanied him.  
Dean tried to dissuade him, but Jimmy said it was his friend and would not leave him alone.  
Dean is worried and excited in equal measure, but gave up and allowed to accompany him.  
Carefully, they approached the front door but was guarded, so they looked for a phone, but either did not work or the line was cut. That's when Jimmy suggested the morse code. A Dean thought it was a good idea.  
They looked for a suitable place and it was when Alan, Danny and Amanda surprised them. They threw over the children, which tried to resist but soon they found tied hand and foot on the floor.  
"You rejoice to see me, right?" Said Alan Stair ,giving them a kick in the stomach to each boy.  
The boys shrugged their pain.  
"Kiss my ass, Alan!" Dean snorted Alan gave a sinister laugh, which was soon echoed by Danny and Amanda.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie and Carla had covered places of events. Meanwhile, the ever smaller groups of students were leaving the center when they ended their extracurricular classes, sports or left the library after doing their homework.  
Charlie had detected traces of sulfur in different scenes of death, and she taken note of it.  
At seven o'clock the center was almost empty. Nothing incident had occurred, seemed. The girls looked at:  
"Well, luckily today there is no accident than sorry. I really do appreciate your company Charlie. The truth that these lonely corridors give a bit of bad feeling and more after what happened recently."

"It was a pleasure Carla. A friend is coming to pick me up at half past seven. Would you like us to give a final lap before we go out?"  
The truth is that Charlie had no desire to secede from the beautiful and sexy Carla.  
"Sounds good. Besides you were telling me about the history of hacker, this seems interesting. How do you know so much about them?"  
"Well ... I like reading about these issues." Charlie said, taking Carla's arm and starting their last tour for the school.  
They climbed the stairs, they gave friendly their hands. Then, near the top floor, Charlie stopped and gestured for silence Carla taking a finger to her lips.

Both girls heard what appeared to be bumps and cries. Charlie nodded to Carla to follow her and quietly they continued upstairs. When they reached the blows seemed to have ceased, and only heard what seemed jerky and breathless insults, and increasingly faint cries.  
Suddenly they heard the sound of a door that had been opened, and they quickly hided behind a door, Charlie kept the door slightly ajar, she wanted to see what happened. The hearts of the girls were accelerated, as they heard footsteps ever closer.

When the steps passed along, they peered discreetly and they could see two boys and a girl. They walked taking two small boys with them .  
The girl had, practically dragging, to a smaller boy with black hair, trembling and sobbing.  
The other two young were carried with difficulty other boy ... Dean! He squirming and insulted them, futilely trying to break free.  
Charlie's hand went to her mouth to hold back a scream.  
The two little boys had their hands tied behind their backs and they seemed very bruised. Blood stains spattered his clothes and his faces.  
Charlie looked at Carla, that loomed behind her, watching in horror. They waited in silence until they ceased to hear the steps of the group.

"What horror! What do we do?" Carla whispered very scared.  
" We'll tell Sam! The ... friend who comes after me. He is an expert of, eh ... police."  
Charlie improvised as she grabbed her cellphone.  
"I'll call him. He'll know what to do ... Shit! The phone is off."  
She looked at her watch.  
"Let's go to the door. I had meet there with him."  
Carla nodded his head and swallowed.  
The girls shook hands and they carefully walked slowly toward the exit of the Centre.

Sam found a small door that seemed to give the cafeteria kitchens. For him it was simple forced it, and he accessed within the Centre.  
Sam moved cautiously through the corridors towards the office of Principal.  
he hoped to surprise the demon, exorcise or kill him, and rescue Dean.  
Stealthily approached the office door and he listened if any sound that could come from within.  
He heard the voice of the director, who seemed to be apologizing to someone on the phone:  
"I am very sorry, My Lady ... Yes, yes, of course will be as you ordered. We will deliver to Dean Winchester on a silver platter. Yes, Lady... I know he is crucial to her plans, ... You do not worry."

Sam did not understand much of the conversation he could hardly hear.  
But the director seemed to be alone and this was an opportunity he could not lose.  
So, he suddenly opened the door and located the director sitting in his office's armchair and pointing his gun at him, Sam shouted, paralyzing the demon with a bullet with a trap demons carved in it, which reached the man on his shoulder .  
The demon was found helpless and he growled angrily:  
"Damn Sam winchester! How you found me?"  
"Where is Dean? How something happened to him, you pay painfully monster."  
"The damn kid ran away." He growled.  
"How many contracts you had done? How many children are doomed for your dirty tricks? Now you let them free of their contracts or I will torture you until you beg me to kill you."  
"No way. Their souls are mine."  
Sam threw holy water on his face and the demon screamed and writhed in pain.  
"You will not get any, damn hunter."  
"We'll see." Sam said, and get coming with knife kills-demons.  
"Aleja that from me!" Shouted the demon who identified the knife quickly.  
"Let the children free!"  
"Never!"  
Sam cut the devil in the arm with the special knife.  
"Aaahgggg! Damn! Enough, I will!"  
"Do it!"  
"You have to get me the bullet first. With it inside, my powers are limited."  
"Okay. But you do not try anything weird or I'll kill you."  
Sam put the knife kill-devils in the man's neck, and pulling out a pocketknife he dug it into the gunshot wound none too gently. Soon he had the bullet out and tightening the knife he had with his neck he ordered:  
"Now, free them now!"  
The director, seeing that he had no choice, delivered them from their contract with the usual manner and he growled:  
"Now let me go!"  
"You know is where Dean?"  
"I repeat that he escaped with another boy."  
He felt the knife clutched in his neck until he bled slightly. "But if my boys found them, they will be taken to the basement, to the boiler room. They have orders to kill the other boy and burning his body."  
"Thanks for the information."  
Sam said, and he plunged the knife into the body of the Principal Soulfield, that with a horrifying scream, he shined in red and collapsed dead in his armchair.

The demons in their young meat suits, had taken the kids to the basement, and had thrown them down brutally on the ground near the boiler heating the building.  
Dean from his position on the floor, watched as Danny grabbed to Jimmy by his hair dark and forced him to get up.  
"It will be a pleasure to kill you and burn you in the boiler. I will make it slowly so you enjoy my company. Because you want my company. Do not Jimmy? You looked at me with those eyes of wonder and love. How cute! You go to die at the hands of your platonic love." He laughed.  
"Leave him alone! He has not done anything. Releasing to Jimmy and I will do whatever you want." Dean pleaded.  
"No way, little shit! And we do not kill you because we have orders not to do it."  
Said Amanda, whose evil's gesture she seemed more a witch now than a adorable and beautiful teenager.  
"If I could, I rip those green eyes of yours with my own nails."  
She threatened as she showed long red fingernails of his manicured hands, bringing them to the eyes of the little hunter.  
"We should not have a disgust, guys. Our orders do not prevent us get some more of fun." Alan encouraged them.  
"Sure that we think of something fun to do with them. Because beating them already is bored."  
Danny released to Jimmy and he fell trembling beside Dean.  
"Sorry, Jimmy. You're going to die because of me." Dean sobbed unable to keep the tears rolling down his face.  
"You should never make you my friend. Everyone than I appreciate, they finish for suffer and die."  
"Do not say it, Dean. Whatever happens I'm glad to be your friend."  
Jimmy consoled him smiling sadly.  
"The only thing I regret is that our friendship couldn't be more longer."

"Thanks, my friend!" Dean said very excited.

"Thank you for being my friend, Dean."

While the three demons planned:  
"We could hang up them for their feet and we will beat with a lash to them." Alan Stair suggested.  
"That's a classic. Is best that we will see how they endure with his head under water. We can make bets." Danny Pimpcocke proposed.  
"The men are so basic." Amanda Comtemper sighed.  
"It is better psychological torture, no doubt."

Meanwhile Jimmy and Dean had gotten so together as they could, and they looked one to other fondly, the green and blue eyes perched on each other, trying to transmitting comfort and support.

To be continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie, with a very frightened Carla holding hands, reached the entrance in search of Sam, but he was nowhere in sight.  
The door was already locked, but Carla had a copy of the key and they could leave.

They headed toward the Impala parked nearby but there was no sign of Sam near either.

"What do we do? We should call the police."  
"Look Carla, I know practically you do not know me, and what I will say is hard to believe but ... call the police is not a good idea. They can not help and will surely they get being injured or killed."  
Charlie looked at Carla directly to her brown eyes trying to convey the sincerity of her words.  
"Conventional weapons can do nothing against them, we face monsters, demons almost with certain. It is hard to believe ..."  
"I do not know why, but I believe to you ... Maybe because I was raised by my grandmother, and she always said that there is more all around us than just our eyes can see. But what can we do? We must prevent those kids die and we have no weapons to fight. " She said distraught.  
"Yes, we have. Some weapons are here in the car, and others in high school. What you such you are drawing?"  
Charlie asked as he looked around in search of something to force the car trunk.  
"Are you wearing hairpins?"  
"Not given me bad. Yes ... , I wear, you take them." Carla said, searching into her abundant and long dark hair, and giving them to Charlie.  
"Thank You." she said and began to skillfully manipulate the lock.  
"I'm sorry, baby! .. I speak with the car. I'm not crazy. But the Impala is the baby of Dean." she said to Carla.  
"I think if we left this, you're going to have to tell me many things, Charlie" Carla sighed.

Sam went down the stairs of huge basement of the center. As he approached the area of boilers, he heard voices and went near with extreme precautions for he not to be noticed for them.  
The door to the boiler room was open and he looked carefully. He could see a boy about 18 years old talking to a pretty girl as the same age, but he did not see anyone else in the room.  
The truth is that the room had in it a large caldera that hid much of the space, preventing he could see what had behind the big machinery. It may be that Dean and the other kid, that mentioned the Principal were behind it out of sight. Although there was also the possibility that they had not been caught.  
Sam was pondered what the best plan of action, when the things were precipitated.

"Yujuuu, demons! I'm here. Catch me if you can! Damn bitches from hell!" shouted a female voice, Sam recognized it as the voice of Charlie immediately. The voice come from the stairs of the basement.  
Demons looked at each other, and both ran toward the voice, Danny ran at front and Amanda behind him. Sam barely had time to hide behind the door and watch as dangerous demons went towards the harmless Charlie.

"Shit Charlie! What are you thinking? " Sam thought worried and he followed behind the demons discreetly.  
When the first demon, Danny, climbed the stairs and reached the top floor, he stopped short:  
"Damn! I'm trapped, Amanda. There is a trap for demons drawn on the ground. Come stairs up and set me free."

Amanda was standing down of the stairs and she looked carefully the rungs and roof:  
"Wait! I'm checking that there are no more cheating traps."  
"There are none, stupid bitch! I just climb them without problems!"  
"I'm coming, motherfucker. You don't need insult me!  
Amanda went up the stairs and suddenly, she heard a noise above her head.  
Hidden by a pipe, a large roll map was fastened to the ceiling and had been deployed with a trap demons drawn on it, pulling a cord. The map trap was stretched horizontally stuck to ceiling over the demon girl's head.  
Of course, the other side of the cord was Charlie, who along with Carla, had hidden behind some large boxes that were near the stairs.  
Charlie had shouted from the top of the stairs but instead of running away, she went down the stairs surreptitiously and she hide behind the boxes, where Carla was waiting her.  
Amanda could not escaped and she joined the curses of Danny.

Sam had seen the scene, and he could not help laughing, Charlie was great, no doubt.  
He came over and called his female friend softly, as he pointed aimed out demons with his gun:  
"Charlie, I'm Sam. Where are you?"  
Charlie left behind boxes, jumping into the arms of Sam:  
"Where were you bitch? We were very scared."  
"Were we?"  
"Yes, let me introduce you to Carla." Charlie said gesturing to the other girl for come out of hiding.  
"Nice to meet you, Carla. You know where is Dean?"  
"We are not sure." Carla said.  
Charlie explained to Sam:  
"We saw that these two demons and another, had captured to Dean along with another child. Oh, Sam! They seemed quite wounded." She sobbed.  
"We reviewed the center and heard voices who come from here down, from the end of basement. So we prepared some traps for demons."  
"I think they're here. But I have not seen."  
Sam said and went to where Amanda was trapped and put the knife to kill demons in her throat.  
"Where are the kids?"  
"Why I going to say to you nothing?" Amanda grinned.  
"Because if not, you go to die."  
"I'm a demon. I am not so easy to kill."  
Sam grabbed her arm and cut her with the knife:  
"You see, this knife is special."  
"Okay, I will work." Amanda growled and said them.  
"They are at the end of the basement, were tied behind the boiler."  
"Who is with them?" asked Sam.  
"No, they are alone."  
"And the other demon?" wanted to know Charlie.  
"He was to notify to Mr. Soulfield that we had the kids."

"Well, come over there. And for your sake I hope they are safe and sound." Sam decided.  
"Charlie. Can you re-roll the trap?"  
"Sure." Charlie replied while maneuvering the strings.  
Sam, with Amanda before him, latched and with the knife pressing her throat, advanced towards the boiler room, followed by Charlie and Carla.

Sam accelerates his steps in his craving for get along to Dean, even if he knew that caution was necessary.  
When he peered behind the boiler, he saw to Dean and another little guy, hands and feet tied, gagged and hung by the feet from a ceiling beam. he could not see no one else, so he advanced towards them:  
"Dean, Dean! I'm here. You are safe, I going to liberate you. ¿Charlie can take charge of her?"  
He said giving to Charlie the knife and he passed Amanda to her, so she could keep subjected and oversee to the demon girl.  
"Of course. I'll take care of the demon bitch." Charlie said, putting the knife in her throat.  
Sam approached the boys. Dean squirmed in his bonds and turned his head, muttering under his gag.  
"Quiet Dean." Sam told him while he slack off his gag.  
"Watch Out! Behind you!" Dean shouted desperately as soon his gag went slack.  
But before Sam could react, someone went out of a hollow that existed between the boiler and the wall, and gave him a blow on the head with a piece of pipe.  
Sam fell to the ground round, while his forehead began to flow blood.

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie, looking horrified as Sam laid on the floor, increased her grip on Amanda:  
"You have lied to us!"  
"Did you figure that out all by yourself, smartass?" I knew that Alan would realize the situation and he will tend a trap for you."

"Charlie, run away!" yelled Dean. Alan was checking that Sam was unconscious, but he stood up and hit Dean with the iron pipe in the ribs:  
"Oomph!"  
"Shut up, "Shut up, you annoying fuck! I am now in charge. You ... the redhead geek, drop the knife."

"I'll kill your female friend unless you do not free the kids." Charlie threatened him.

"I don't give a shit if you kill her. If you do not give me immediately the knife, "I'll hit these sacs of meat until no one can recognize them." Alan said, brandishing the pipe.

"Alan! You said I was important to you" Amanda was indignant. "When I say that? Ah, yes! When we were fucking." Alan Stair laughed.  
"Many things are said as one fucks, honey."  
He turned to Charlie.  
"You! Leave the knife on the ground already, or I'll start hitting them"

"Charlie, don't!"  
Dean entreated. And Alan began to hit him with the pipe, while the poor Dean swayed like a punching bag, unable to avoid the blows.  
"Stop, stop please! Look, look ... I'm leaving the knife on the floor."  
Charlie let go of Amanda and she bent to leave the knife, throwing it in direction to Alan.  
Alan gave a tremendous laugh, and he made a motion with his hand.  
Charlie and Carla were found pushed and immobilized against the wall.

Amanda went beside Alan and she gave him a deep and long kiss:  
"Let me kill them, Alan".  
"All yours, pretty." he said, slamming her ass.  
"What do you think to do with them?"  
"You know that psychological torture is my speciality. I think I'll do that one kill the other. I think they like each other, and that will make it more fun."  
Amanda, with a flick of the hand, let go free Carla which saw herself with a sharp knife in her hand.  
"Kill your friend! Now!"  
"No, no please, not that!" Carla cried as she was heading toward Charlie with the knife raised helplessly.  
"Charlie, I can not stop! I do not want to do this! Sorry, forgive me ..."  
"I know it's not you, Carla." Charlie said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Do not worry."  
Carla fighting with all her might for retained herself but inevitably the knife was approaching to the heart of Charlie:  
"Sorry, Charlie. I'm not strong enough. I would like that we could have time to we meet us better."  
"And me too, we had pending a long talk in a bar. We could have danced ... Do you like to dance, right?"  
The knife was almost on Charlie's heart, she felt the cold tip, through her clothes and digging into her skin:  
"I love to dance ..." babbled Carla, amid a sea of tears.  
"How sweet! Oh, love!" Amanda scoffed of them.  
"you're going to break my heart."  
Alan had freed Danny trap devil and they both joined Amanda's laughs.  
Sam opened his eyes slightly, seeing everything to spin around. What had happened? Oh, he was beaten and his head it hurt.  
He began to remember and hear the cries of Carla and Charlie in the distance, as the voices come of the deep of a hole.  
But he could not focus. Certainly the hit had caused a shock him.  
But he sensed that the situation was desperate.  
He reached into his pocket and looked for cellphone. He gave to send message thinking "After all, the situation can not get worse" and he tried to join forces to get up.

"Do not do it!" Dean pleaded to the demons.  
"Charlie, ... Nooo!"  
He and Jimmy looked helpless the situation.  
Jimmy begged inside himself. "Please, they will do not force me to kill Dean, ... It will no, no ..."

"Enough of this nonsense! Do it now!" He ordered Amanda.  
And Carla felt her arm towered over Charlie, ready to stab her in the heart.  
"Bye Bye!" Charlie said, smiling through tears to Carla, to reassure the girl, who looked desperate that he could do nothing to prevent stabbing her friend.

At that time, a red smoke filled the room and everyone froze.

Crowley looked around and took a sip from his glass of scotch:  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
The three devils bowed their heads before the King of Hell:  
"Sir, they are hunters. They were sticking their noses into our affairs." Danny explained.  
"Be Quiet!" Crowley ordered.  
Sam got up, leaning against the wall, but he did not feel very stable and blood was dripping down his forehead.  
"Hello Moose! I see you bad face. What do you want? Where's the squirrel?"  
"I'm here!" Dean said.  
"And we would appreciate that someone let go us."  
Crowley laughed:  
"You look like a ham. A ham ... In decreased!" He said seeing better.  
"If you want, I tell you better when all my blood is not on my head."  
Crowley nodded and both, Jimmy and Dean, fell to the ground, they were free from their bonds.

"Thank you!, but the next time the descent could be a little softer." Dean said, rubbing his back.  
"Sam you okay? Charlie?"  
"Fine. But I prefer that would not a knife pointing to my heart, if not too much to ask." Charlie said.  
"Crowley?" Dean said gesturing to the girls.  
The King of Hell gave him a look of resignation, and with a sigh freed the girls.  
Carla dropped the knife, and she and Charlie hugged.  
"Well, if you have already finished ordering favors. Can someone tell me what's going on here?"  
Crowley asked indignantly.  
"And, Why the squirrel is now just a hamster?"  
Dean, was helping him up to Jimmy, gave him a look of disgust.  
"It was the spell of a witch, Crowley. And by the way, you could help out with that."

Said Sam, that he began to feel better.

"Why would do it? In toddler he is really adorable."  
"I'm not a toddler and I'm not adorable." Dean intervened.  
"But we go to the case. These demons were making deals and breach all the rules. I going to tell you, ..."  
Dean and Sam informed of the whole affair to Crowley, supported by Charlie and Carla as they providing data of the happening.  
Even Jimmy dared to intervene specifying the minutes elapsed between fact and fact, or the meters, ...  
The three devils looked down awaiting the decision of the feared King of Hell, and they were trembled because he looked very angry.  
"That's enough. I'll end with them now." Crowley said, ready to snap his fingers.  
"Nooo!" Sam stopped him.  
"The costumes of meat are alive and are just kids."  
"why should I care for it?" Crowley asked, throwing a deadly three devils look.  
"Because they have a boss, a woman apparently, and she is trying to take away the throne, Crowley." Dean explained.  
"You must send them to hell and you will extract information of they."  
"Okay, Hamtaro."  
Crowley snapped his fingers and the three demons began to write and scream, black smoke came out of their mouths, disappearing underground.  
The three youths fell unconscious.  
Crowley finished his glass of whiskey, tasted and he looked at the Winchester and company.  
"I'm a busy man. So ..."  
And he disappeared.

To Be Continued ..


	10. Chapter 10

epilogue

The sunrise announced a cold but sunny day. The red sky still and the songs of birds to the first rays of sun, made what it had happened that night, looks like impossible now. Only a bad dream.  
The institute was surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. They were rotating their lights, in front to the Aguilera Hight School. illuminating the Centre's walls in blue and red tones.  
Inside the ambulance, two kids covered in bandages, waited for the adults responsible for them to come pick them up.  
Both Jimmy's parents, who had come alerted by the police, as Sam, Charlie and Clara were talking with the police agents.  
The three young unconscious, Alan, Amanda y Danny, had been taken to hospital, where they seem to be recovering well. But they did not remember what had happened. At least it was what the paramedic who attended to Dean and Jimmy, had answered them when they question about his schoolmates.

Sam, Charlie and Carla had invented a story to the police. They had acquitted the teens that were involved, since they acted when they were possessed.  
They tell to the police that they had seen to the three young unconscious on the floor, they probably drugged by the Director.  
Carla explained to the police that she had been to monitor the center, accompanied by Charlie, as she suspected that the director had lost his mind. They had seen to he was torturing children, and Charlie and she had gone for help. They had stumbling on the road with Sam, that was looking for Dean.  
Sam had confronted to Mr. Soulfield and he had to slash him for prevent he could kill to children. Of course, he had also been responsible for the previous deaths.  
Charlie thought that Carla was a great actress, and that she would make a wonderful director.  
Police thanked them for all they had done for the city.  
Jimmy's parents also came to them to tell them that the police had told them what happened, and they were very grateful for saving the life of his son. They shaked their hands and they embraced them excited. The Jimmy's parents and Sam went to the ambulance in search of children, while the girls were making plans for the evening.

Dean and Jimmy looked sad. Both were swinging their legs, they sitting at the door of the ambulance.  
"What now?"  
"What do you mean?" Asked Dean "Now you will go, I will not see you more and I will lose my only friend."  
Jimmy tried to hide the tears but he could not, and Dean put his arm bandaged over his shoulder.  
"I would say no, that I will see you tomorrow at school but, ... I do not want to deceive you. My life is ... a little complicated and I have to go back home with my brother." Dean explained.  
"But I do not want to stop being friends. You know? You're my first friend. I never had friends my age. I've always been moving from one town to another, without more friends that my family ..."  
Dean's eyes began to fill with tears, and he pressed closer to the other boy.  
"But now that I know what it is to have a true friend, I can not lose you. And I will not lose more friends, I has lost enough friends and loved ones in my life before."

Jimmy looked up at Dean's eyes. His blue eyes, a little myopic without glasses, which he carried in his hand because they are break, sank into the green eyes of Dean looking for hope into they.  
"You promise, friend?" he pleaded.  
"I promise. We will always be friends."  
Both boys hugged and thus the adults found they, when they approached them.  
"Kiddos, what's up?" Asked the mother of JimmY.  
"Why are those tears?"  
Jimmy hugged his mother and his father.  
"Dean is my friend and he is going to have to go."  
"That's what happens Dean?" asked Sam.  
"You do not want to lose your friend?"  
Dean nodded, embarrassed by the tears streaming down his face.

"But kids. You can be friends perfectly" Comforted Sam they.  
"We do not live far away and can come spend weekends here. Or Jimmy come see us .. If your parents agree, of course."  
"Of course, we are." Jimmy's father said stroking the head of his son.  
"But, these kids are exhausted. Why do not we take them to rest a while and tonight all we will go for dinner at Wendy's Hamburgers? They make the best hamburguer de Wendystone. We are welcome to invite everyone."  
"Do you think, boys? this is okay?" Asked Sam The jumps of children, despite their injuries, and their cries of:  
"Hurrah! Great!"  
They seemed to indicate that they strongly agreed.  
So they all took leave until this evening and they left in their cars.  
Charlie went to sit down on the back seat, leaving the front seat to Dean.  
She knew the boy wanted to be near his brother after everything that has happened.  
Dean was slowly falling asleep, and his head slid towards the side of Sam, leaning it on his shoulder.  
Before finally closing his eyes Dean whispered:  
"Thanks Sammy .. For everything."

They slept the rest of the day.  
Charlie went to awaken them in time for dinner date.  
She had to repeatedly hit the door before get an answer:  
"I will go, I will go! Wait a minute!"  
Sam crept to the door, opening a glowing Charlie.  
"Get up, beautiful sleepers! I remind you that we have been invited for dinner."  
"Wow Charlie! You look beautiful!"  
Charlie turned around herself for what Sam can see her better.  
"I think you want to impress someone."  
Charlie winked:  
"Maybe. And you don't make me the competitive. I saw her first."  
Sam raised his hands:  
"Calm! I would not dare. I'll take a shower. Do you mind to wake to Dean?"  
"I will do it delighted."  
It was not easy for her to get Dean will open his eyes. But once he did, his raging stomach and his desire to see Jimmy, achieved that he will be ready quickly.

The burger was cozy and colorful.  
The smell did salivary to Dean and his stomach did funny noises that they made laugh to Jimmy.  
Soon, they were all eating the house's burgers and then they asked a dessert each. Dean asked pie, as always. But Sam did not say anything tonight.  
With their full stomachs the talks emerged fluids.  
While the adults talked about the education of adolescents and other generalities, since Jimmy's parents did not know what really happened, the boys sat outside to speak about their things. They exchanged their telephones and emails, and they made plans for the next time they will see.  
Charlie and Carla said goodbye to everyone, saying they were going for a walk.  
Sam chatted a while longer with the parents of Jimmy, and he agreed with them that the kids continue seeing as they had done such good friends. After that, he also say goodbye and went to advice to the boys:  
"Dean, say goodbye to Jimmy that we will go."

"Okay Sam. Good colleague, see you soon." Dean hugged his friend.  
"I'll miss you Dean. Will you call me tomorrow?"  
"Sure! you have to tell me that happens in the High School. If you have any problems with Alan Stair or another moron, your friend Dean will attend to help you. I'm batman!" he joked.  
"I think after this experience I know defend myself, but if I need you I know you join me by everything."  
"Of course. I'll see you, Jimmy!"  
Dean went to the car where Sam was waiting for him.

Sam started to drive on the way to motel.  
Tomorrow, they will return to the bunker and his normal life, if one could call normal life to their lifes, really.  
He hoped that Charlie and Carla were enjoying. The girls was won a great night.  
They had not yet reached the motel when Dean's cellphone rang. Dean looked at him and he laughed.  
"Who is it?"  
"Jimmy goes to sleep and he wish good night to me. He said that we were apart 23 minutes and 15 seconds already."  
Sam joined the Dean's laughter.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks a Missy Winchester for the rewiev. I Know that I must improve my English.  
I am try to write better very hard.  
Thank you for your understanding and apologize to you and all the readers.  
I appreciate any correction you may become so kind to me. I learn so.  
Step by tiny step, comes the snail to heaven :) 


End file.
